


It's a new melody between you and me.

by abrasiononknee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inspired by Music, a lot of mistakes sorry, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasiononknee/pseuds/abrasiononknee
Summary: And sometimes I question whether you'll be the death of me.





	It's a new melody between you and me.

_I never had it bad like this before_  
I gained a couple battle scars, but I never thought I'd be losing this war  
Surrender doesn't cut it like it did before  
So you can put your white flag down, hold out your hand  
Don't let go 'cause this love is worth fighting for

He felt it deep in his bones, like it was a tattoo which constantly was burning him. He could make it work, of course he could. He was Jughead Jones. Scars, bruises, pain were his friends through his life. This wasn’t something new. He desperately wanted that to be as in old times. He can be himself far away from people. He can be alone and feel alright most of the times. Yes, he can! He can scream through it, he can fight against it, but now it didn’t work. Every punch to the wall, every whisper in his head were leading him to this. Not to this, to whom.

To her. Always her. When he met her for a first time she was so perfect, too much sunshine, it practically made him blind. Too good to be true.

Her smile. Her eyes. Her posture. She can make him weak in his knees just by looking at him.

So he ran, it’s a safe chance to stay whole. Ran away from something beautiful or it destroys you. Or worst, you destroy it.

But no matter how hard he ran, she will be always first there waiting for him. With her bright smile and soft hands.

   - Jughead, I’m here for you. You can always call me. Even if it’s apocalypse outside and you want to talk about Pop’s milkshakes - she chuckles, and he is already too deep in this. He nodded.

He is weak, he knows it, but she is still here and he can’t make one step closer. It wasn’t fair to him or especially to her. She’ll find better or maybe already found. Archie was a good choice for her. Safe, good, kind.

Nothing like him, some weirdo who couldn’t escape from this town.

He knows now, she isn’t perfect, it’s not the right word. She is strong, she can make great things and stay true to herself. There is darkness beneath her smile, and he touched it one day. Her hands were bright red and only one whisper was on her lips: “Please don’t tell anyone about this”.

He didn’t, but from this moment he was always by her side. He couldn’t run, he needs to be sure that her sunshine will be bright.  He can be friends; he can always try it. Broken heart doesn’t feel so heavy anymore.

_Do you remember when you were young?_  
Before you went and built a wall out of a heart of stone  
No one can reach you, you're on your own  
Don't give up on yourself too soon  
If you're looking for a deeper love, jump down inside  
There's nowhere to run and there's nowhere for you to hide

-You know, it will be good.

\- Sorry, what? I was some places in my head- he smiled at her. She shook her head, but with no judgement.

-Oh, I saw it. Did you think about your future glory as the author or the biggest burger in your life? - he smirked.

-Actually both, - she smiled at him.

-I was talking about this dance that will be in the next week at school. I think it will be good.

-Ah, about that, maybe, I don’t know, I am not a fan of this formal occurrences.

-I know, - she sighed, did he say something wrong?

-Something is wrong? Archie hasn’t asked it yet?

-Why Archie even would do it? - she looked at him questioningly, he just shrugged.

-Is there any other option? - she became nervous suddenly. Why he always said things that make her feel uncomfortable?

-Well, yes. There is one option, but it’s a hard one. - she smiled at him mischievously.

-We need to steal someone?

-Mmm... I don’t think so, but some sort of bargain may help.

Why it is so easy to be here? Why his legs didn’t move an inch when she is too close to him? Why this isn’t enough anymore?

-So who the lucky guy then?

Her cheeks became bright red and he couldn’t but smile at this. She was too good for this world.

-What are you doing next Friday?

-I think I’ll be at Pop’s writing, why are you asking? - he was looking at his hands. Hope is burning in him, he shifted his beanie. ‘Please save her from me and please make it true’. The battle was lost when she said her next words.

-Jughead, will you go to the dance with me?

He can’t stop himself from asking.

-Why? - she frowned a little and then chuckled.

-Why? Jughead Jones, I was hoping you’ll ask first, but then I just wanted some time with you so I decided to ask.

He was silent, so she began rambling.

-I know it’s not exactly your scene, and I can promise some fine burgers after. Also we can run out of this thing whenever we want to...

-Ok, - she stopped talking. She looked at him with some strong emotion, he couldn’t stay still.

He made his first step, they were too close. He looked at her lips, her eyes were shining. He kissed her soft lips, he felt some vanilla flavor and light. Just bright light that found its’ way to his heart.

-I hope it’s alright?

-It is more than alright- she beamed at him, he chuckled.

-Betty Cooper, you'll be the death of me.

She just smiled and leaned closer for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. It was inspired by Meg Myers-The Death of me. Listen to her, she is amazing! English isn't my first language and I'm pretty bad at it>< So sorry for any mistakes!  
> Have a good day!^^


End file.
